Degenerated, herniated, or otherwise diseased intervertebral discs cause excruciating pain and are usually treated by discectomy (surgical removal of the disc). The newly formed defect is mechanically stabilized by hardware (plates, screws, intervertebral cages, etc.). Many surgeons attempt to biologically stabilize the defect by forming bone between the vertebral bodies, called a spinal fusion. Successful fusions result in a loss of flexibility at the intervertebral joint and put unnatural stresses on neighboring discs, eventually leading to their degeneration. The described invention will create a tissue with cartilage-like biomechanical properties less than that of bone, permitting a more natural transmission and distribution of weight loads throughout the spine.